The New Yorkers II
by mysterygurl4292
Summary: Lacey thought she had started a whole new life but what happens when two people from her past show up? Will they end her relationship with Johnny?
1. Oh, No

The New Yorkers II

"Buck for the millionth time, I said no." Somehow Dally convinced me to come back to Buck's. Yet again they tried to get me to play strip poker. Tim Sheppard and I have really become friends since the rumble. Maggie chose Ponyboy but I still see that she loves Soda, its in her eyes. She'll never admit it though.

Dally just can't keep his big mouth shut, he blabbed to everyone that Johnny and I are together. We still are together but it has just been two months. No one except Pony, Maggie, Soda, Johnny, and me know about Pony and Maggie. Lucky.

"Oh, cmon," Buck begged as did the rest of the guys at the table.

"Buck leave her alone," Dally said coming up from behind me.

"Yeah, Buck leave me alone," I said and got up from the table. I started walking towards the door when Dally stopped me. Can you say déjà vu?

"What Dal?"

"I'm walking you back, there is no way I'm letting you walk home by yourself."

"Well did you have to stop me, you could have just followed me."

"Well I didn't so move kid your blocking my way out the door."

"Remember that little talk we had about the _kid _thing." I said emphasizing kid.

"Not a chance in hell, you've never won an argument against me."

"Wanna bet." We were walking down the street when I saw two boys that looked familiar. They were fighting, and really going at it. Dally noticed what I was looking at, so he took my arm and pulled me over to where the fight was.

"Break it up, its to late for this crap," Dally said pulling them apart. He was able to keep them both apart long enough for me to see their faces. I was so surprised I think I had a heart attack. It was Evan and Anthony. Then I must have fainted because I saw darkness and felt the ground come up to meet me.


	2. I've Got Some Explaining To Do

When I woke up I was on the Curtis's couch. Yet again Dally was in Darry's chair and he was the only one there. When he saw me sit up he said, "Who the hell were they?" He was really mad, I could see that his face was really red.

"Oh, Dal, I really don't feel like explaining that now," I said whining.

"Don't you start whining kid, it won't work, who were they?" he said, his voice growing a little louder.

"I'll only tell you if you stop calling me kid," I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh, don't give me any of that kid crap, you're just trying avoid the subject at hand, well guess what you're not getting out of this one."

"Fine I'll tell you everything if you tell me what happened."

"Alright kid, have it your way, when those two kids saw you faint, one ran to you to make sure you were okay and the other one ditched you. That kid who ran to ya, tried to kiss ya so I ran and pulled him off of ya. That kid looked at me like I was a ghost. He ran outa there fore I could beat him for touchin ya. I took you back here and everyone was asleep including Darry. Now will you tell me who the hell they were?"

"Which one ran to me, was it a guy with brown hair or blonde hair?"

"Brown hair, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Damn, that was Anthony."

"Anthony who the hell is Anthony?"

"Relax for two seconds and I'll tell you who both of them were."

"Alright so start speakin kid."

"They were both my ex-boyfriends from New York. Evan, the blonde, was my more recent ex but he was a bastard. That nice big, long, scar I have on my stomach was made by him. Anthony still cares about me if I'm hurt, but we're just friends. I haven't seen them since you found me and Mags under that tree."

"So your telling me that kid with the blonde hair made that scar on your stomach?"

"Yeah, well he was the first one to make scars on my stomach, that guy from the rumble made the other ones."

"Listen kid, after the rumble when we took you to the hospital, they said that you could die because that first scar you had on your stomach was so tender that when that other guy cut you up, it reopened and let out even more blood. Remind me to kill that kid if I ever see him again."

"With pleasure. Hey Dal?"

"What?"

"Can we keep this our little secret, I don't think we'll ever see those guys again."

"Hey it's a small town kid, you never know."

"Well I think if they saw you with me, they'll be to scared out there minds to come back."

"You think they know my record?"

"I know they know your record, trust me, I know they know you, that's why they got of there so fast."

"What do you think they were fightin about?"

"Hell if I know."

"Whatever kid."

"Hey, Dal?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Promise?"

"Hell no."

"Dally."

"No, the guys need to know about this."

"Later, we'll talk about this when the sun is up, Dal, its still nighttime."

"Whatever kid, Whatever."

I tried to fall asleep but I heard Dally scowling. He wouldn't let me fall asleep so he told me to shut up. He came over to me and hit me lightly on the head. It hurt but it got him to leave long enough to let me fall asleep.


	3. Why Me?

_When I opened my eyes I saw Dally's face looking back down at me. Boy was that surprising, in fact it surprised me so much that I shouted, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," and then gracefully fell off the couch and hit my head._

"_Oh, relax I'm not that scary," he said looking down at me like I was crazy and through the kindness of his heart he laid down on the couch._

"_I don't know Dal, you looked in the mirror lately?" I said sarcastically then sat on top of him. _

"_Enough with the smart ass attitude there's only so much I can take and get your fat ass off of me," he said and pushed me off of him so that I again hit the floor._

"_Where's Johnny so I can tell on you?"_

"_Tell on me, I'll tell on you, I mean you are the one with the secrets."_

"_Shut up, but seriously where's Johnny?"_

"_Him and Ponyboy went out somewheres. Soda, Steve, and Darry are working and God only knows where Two- Bit is. Maggie went out somewhere so I'm stuck with you."_

"_You didn't have to stay with me, I mean I could have stayed by myself."_

"_You, ha, you and trouble are like best friends."_

"_Are not."_

"_How longs it been since you've gotten in trouble with someone or something?"_

"_Um, oh shit last night."_

"_Exactly, so most likely if I had left you alone in this house, someway or somehow you would get in trouble. And for some god forsaken reason I'm the only one responsible for you in this house."_

"_You, responsible oh, that would be the day."_

"_What I can be responsible?"_

"_And you ask why trouble comes looking for me, that right there is your reason."_

"_You have a problem with me kid."  
_

"_Maybe."_

"_Well I'm not the one lying on the floor right now am I?"_

"_Well I wouldn't be on the floor if someone hadn't pushed me off of them or scared me to death with their scary face."_

"_Oh, cry me a river kid."_

"_Lets go out."_

"_Out, out where?"_

"_I don't know just out of this house."_

"_How bout Bucks?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_Dally now tell me seriously, don't you think Buck has played a big part on how I get into trouble."_

"_Good point, so where?" he said as we were walking towards the door._

"_I don't know the Dingo?"_

"_Sure why not." _

_We were walking towards the Dingo when I saw a blonde man stabbing a man with brown hair. I stopped and Dally looked at me like I was crazy._

"_What?" Dally said to me._

"_Dally look."_

"_Oh, shit," he said and then we ran to where they were. This just was not my day, of course the boys were Evan and Anthony, they just looked older from where I was standing. When we got there Evan had backed away but did not run. He just looked at Anthony on the ground covered in blood. Dally went to go help Anthony leaving me astonished. I screamed at the top of my lungs and then fainted._

Then I woke up from my dream, I had sweat poring down my face. I couldn't believe it was all a dream. Anthony dieing, me screaming, Evan with Anthony's blood on him, and me fainting. It was all a disturbing dream. Thank God. But what did that mean. I mean I've heard of things like dreaming the future, but cmon why would that happen to me. I have find out what this means. I mean this a little to creepy for me and lucky me no one was up.


	4. Damn My Luck

When I finally woke up, I saw Darry's face instead of Dally's. Of course just like in my dream, his face startled me and I fell off the couch, not as gracefully as in my dream. It didn't hurt as much in my dream either.

"Ahh, Darry what the hell?" I said trying to get back on the couch.

"Dally ratted you out," he said and I looked around. Dally was nowhere to be seen, just Darry, Johnny, Maggie, and Soda (who was kind of staring at Maggie).

"Arh, Dally!" I yelled. I got no response until I saw blonde hair come out of the kitchen.

"What the hell Dal?" I said getting up angrily and walking up to Dally.

"I told you I was gonna tell them whether you liked it or not," he said giving me a glare.

"Well, you could have waited until I woke up."

"No such luck kid."

"Arh, Dally," I said this time in a whiny voice.

"Don't fricken Dally me, and you're not a pirate so stop all the Arhing."

I walked back to Darry and leaned on Johnny who was next to Darry. Johnny put his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Hiding with Johnny isn't going to help you. Now Dally didn't tell us the whole story. Do you think these guys are gonna come lookin for ya?"

"No, I think it was just bad timing that I even saw them in the first place."

"Alright but I want you to stay with Dally and Johnny at all times and make sure you don't walk alone."

"I won't."

"Alright, me, Soda, and Maggie gotta head to work," Darry said. Oh, yeah I forgot to metion, I was fired from the DX, something about causing to many fights with Socs. They didn't even bother to hear my side of the story, I mean when a Soc slaps your ass when you check under the hood of the car, obviously I was gonna try to slug the guy but when someone does that to you 5 times in one day, don't you think that's a little much. I only got fired like three days ago so its not that bad, Maggie says she's gonna try and get me a job at the Dingo. They'll probably try and slap my ass there too. Dally went on a spree of beating up every Soc that's ever touched me while I was working there so it wasn't that bad.

"Alright, whatever," I said, this is going to be a long day.

On her way out Maggie whispered to me, "Anthony and Evan?"

"Yeah, we'll talk later." I said and she left. I wasn't going to go to school since I only went part time anyway, but Johnny had to go. I didn't want to go considering I wasn't up to it. Johnny kissed me passionately on the lips and I noticed Dally looked annoyed. He always gets annoyed when we kiss in front of him. Johnny then left out the front door, I assumed Ponyboy had already left. Its nothing knew that I get stuck with Dally, but today I just wasn't looking forward to it, considering my dream.

When everyone was gone, me and Dally just sat there looking at each other.

"You can stop staring at me now, its kind of scaring me," I said to Dally.

"Well, what else do I have to do?"

"I don't know think of something."

"I have an idea," Dally said and then gave me a mischievous grin. He also moved an inch closer to me.

"No Dally," I said knowing exactly what he meant.

"Why not, it's a good idea."

"Number one I'm with Johnny, number two, your supposed to be watching me not making out with me."

"Well if I'm making out with you, I'll definitely be watching you."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, done that."

"Any other ideas, Einstein."

"Who?"

"Mama Mia, you don't even know who Einstein is, maybe you should have gone to school with Johnny and Ponyboy."

"Well I didn't see you goin to school today either."

"Well I wasn't the one who needed to go to school today."

"I don't need to go to school, I'm smart enough as it is."

"This coming from the guy who doesn't know who Einstein is."

"You know what I think we need to get outa here, lets go to Buck's or the Dingo."

"Okay, lets go to Buck's."

Alright, in my dream we were going to the Dingo so it would only make sense for me not to go there. When we got to Buck's I played poker with Buck, Tim Shepard, Curly Shepard, and Dally. Buck kept talking about this new guy in town who keeps bringing all this trouble about and how he's lettin him have a room. I really didn't pay much attention to that though.

Halfway through and I was losing pretty badly. Dally had one half of my money and Tim Shepard had the other half. By this time I really had to go to the bathroom so I excused myself and went up the stairs to the bathroom. You'd think with all the money Buck wins, he'd make a bathroom downstairs to. In the hallway after I had gone to the bathroom, I was slammed against the wall. Man did that hurt to. I was about to cuss out whoever had pinned me to the wall when I looked at him it was, guess who, Evan.

I don't know why, but in New York, no matter what Evan did to me, I was always attracted to him. I guess it was because he was hot, I mean he was an ass, but he was hot. He had blonde hair that spiked up in the front, blue eyes that looked like the sky, he was tall, very athletic, and pretty muscular. What I could never get was why he was so attracted to me.

He had the same mischievous grin that Dally had. He scared me so badly but I wouldn't show it.

"How did you get here?" I asked him in a shaky voice.

"I could be asking you the same question."

"Go to hell Evan and leave me the hell alone."

"Never."

"In case you haven't noticed but somehow we were sent into Outsiders time and guess what Evan I 'm happy. I have a boyfriend now and I was hoping you and Anthony would never come back into my life."

"No such luck."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because your mine."

"I am no one's possession."

"That's what Anthony keeps telling me but you know me, I was never much of a listener." He said that then kissed me hungrily. I promised myself that I wouldn't kiss him back. He made his way from my mouth to my neck. He was sure to leave his mark there, he always did. He had my hands pinned against his chest so I couldn't push him off of me. He then brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "Cmon baby you know you want to."

"Never," I whispered back about to break into tears.

"Stop being so stubborn and give in already, you always do," he whispered again and then kissed my neck. He kissed along my collar bone and then started dragging me to his room. Oh man I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before, I bet that Evan was that boy Buck was talkin bout.

I had to do somethin, if Evan brought me to his room, he would rape me or I would give in which I had done many times before.

"DALLY!" I screamed hoping Dally would hear me. Evan slapped me across the face for that. Dally was probably to lazy to get up and come to my rescue.

Sadly Evan finally got me to his room and slammed the door. Dally was probably to drunk out of his mind to think that I was gone to long. Evan threw me on the bed and got on top of me. I thought I'd give screaming another try so I did and Evan banged my head against the headboard.That knocked me out.

When I woke up all my clothes were off and Evan was lying next to me also naked. I would have cried if this hadn't happened to me so many times when I was in New York. I got up and put all my clothes on. Evan's wallet was sitting on the dresser, asshole that was a mistake. I figured if I took his wallet, that would be enough to get back at him for what he did to me.

Evan was out cold so it was easy to slip right out. When I went downstairs Dally was out cold on Buck's couch. Tim Shepard was in a chair making out with a hot blonde on his lap. I tapped him on the shoulder but he didn't look at me so I pushed his little girlfriend off of him.

"Hey what was that for, there's enough of Tim Shepard to go around," Tim said pulling me onto his lap.

"Not today Tim, just tell Dally that I went home."

"Alright kid, see ya tomorrow."

When I got to the Curtis's I just passed out on the couch hoping that everything that happened that day would just go away.


	5. Why Is It Always Me

I had fallen asleep on the couch but was shaken awake by Dally. When I opened my eyes, Dally practically screamed at me. I don't know what I did; I mean he was the one who didn't even have the brains to come looking for me.

"Why'd you leave me there," he practically screamed but that's just the way Dally normally talks.

"You were pas-ss-ed out on t-t-the cou-uch," I stuttered. I couldn't believe I started stuttering the last time I did that was, the last time me and Evan had sex in New York. Well that's great Dally will definitely know that I'm hiding something.

"Why the hell are you stuttering?" this time he did scream at me. What he said for some reason, gave me a boost of courage. I was so pissed off at Dally that I thought I'd let him know what he did to me.

"Because I was raped asshole or close to it! That guy that Buck's givin a room, well that's Evan! He got me on the way back from the bathroom! I screamed for you but you were to drunk off your ass to come to my rescue! Didn't it ever occur to you that I was gone for to long or did you and Evan team up together to ruin my life! I don't even know why I'm telling you this, you probably don't care, but why would you!"

"Hey don't yell at me!"

"Why not, I trusted you, I actually thought you would try to keep me safe, but obviously I was wrong, you don't care what happens to me you never did!"

"I care about you!"

"Well you have a hell of a way of showin it or maybe your lying to me like you always do!"

"I aint lyin to ya!"

Now I was getting fed up, so I decided to just storm out. Dally wasn't having it. He jumped up with me and as I was leaving he slammed me against the wall and put his arm against the wall to block my escape.

"Where'd he hurt ya?" Dally said in his regular tone which was practically screaming.

I intended to show all of the battle scars Evan left. Maybe it would piss him off and he'd know what I felt. I knew Dally cared about me, I just wanted to get him as mad and as pissed off as me.

First, I showed Dally the ones on my neck. My hair had been down to try and cover them up so I lifted my hair. Dally looked at them and started poking at one of them. That hurt so I ended up slapping Dally's hand, but he didn't do anything. After a few seconds Dally said, "Damn, this guy sucks harder than me."

"Why the hell do you care who sucks harder?" I said in a pissy tone.

"Shut up and let me see, are there any others?" he said glaring at me.

"Yeah, what do you think?" I said and lifted my shirt up to my bra so that it would show my entire stomach.

Dally started running his hands against them, so I slapped him. Surprisingly he didn't slap me back.

"Stop it, you don't even care!" I yelled.

"I don't care?"

"Yeah, you don't care."

"Okay whatever you want to think," he said and then pulled my head towards him so that he could kiss me. When I say kiss me I mean really kiss me. He pressed me against the wall and some how he got his tongue in my mouth. I wasn't trying to cheat on Johnny, but I was hurting and despite everything Dally was the only one there to support me. I sadly ended up kissing him back and when I did boy did Dally go wild. He started running his hands through my hair and started to kiss my neck. I didn't do anything to stop him. He slowly brought me to the couch and gently laid me down so that I was under him. He took off his leather jacket without our lips even parting. He then lifted my shirt to where my bra was and started to kiss my stomach. He may have been a little gentler than Evan but he pretty much kissed the same way. He was tugging at the ends of my shirt for me to take it off but I through my head back and forth, saying no. He didn't do anything else, just went back to kissing me and than my neck.

Then suddenly someone cleared their throat, we looked over at the door and saw…

_A/N Sorry Cliffhanger, if you want to know who was at the door stay tuned for my next chapter. It will probably be out somewhere in the weekend. I don't know if my homework is hectic then you'll have to wait until next weekend. I'll try and hurry._


	6. Mamma Mia

Me and Dally looked towards the door and saw Maggie staring back at us. I pushed Dally off of me and buttoned up the top of my shirt which Dally had promptly undone.

"I forgot something that I needed for work," Maggie said awkwardly.

"Right, well um Dally was just," I started but Maggie cut me off.

"Oh, I know what Dally was doing you don't have to explain it to me."

"Maggie."

"We'll talk later, Dally it would be really smart for you to leave right now," Maggie said staring daggers at Dally.

"Yeah, uh, I'm out of here, see ya later baby," Dally said and leaned into me to give me a good bye kiss when Maggie stopped him by practically yelling, "Dally, now."

"Hey no one orders Dallas Winston around, especially not a kid."

"You want to see this get ugly Winston, just keep talking," Maggie said walking up to Dally and in front of me, trying to protect me. Maggie must have been like two feet shorter than Dally but when she gives you an evil glare, even a giant would be afraid of her. She was really pissed off and really wanted an explanation.

"Dally just go, don't push this," I said almost crying. God did I feel filthy. First Evan and now Dally my life just keeps getting worse by the minute.

"Whatever," Dally said, practically ran to the door, and slammed it on his way out.

"What the hell, Lacey!"

"I'm sorrrry, III bllaammme it onnn Evvvan," I said stuttering, again. She'll know what's wrong immediately; maybe it'll save me some breath.

"Oh my God you poor girl, he did it to you again didn't he," Maggie said and hugged me, pulling me close.

"Yes, he cornered me at Buck's, I have no idea how he even got here. I tried calling for Dally but he was to drunk off his ass to come to my rescue. I was really vulnerable and Dally took advantage of that but I let him I couldn't believe it. Maggie I actually let him do all those things to me. It's a good thing you came in when you did or I may have done something really bad with Dally," I said crying, almost sobbing.

"It's okay, you were really vulnerable and Dally took advantage of you. You weren't trying to cheat on Johnny, it just happened. This was in no way your fault also I have a secret. A horrible one, maybe it will make you feel less guilty."

"What is it?"

"What you did is going to be nothing compared to what I'm doing. I'm such a horrible person; you are going to feel so much better after I'm done."

"Maggie there is no way you can top what I just did to Johnny."

"Wanna bet?"

"What could you have done that was so horrible?"

"If I told you I was sleeping with Soda would you kill me?" she said and cringed her face, putting up her hands in front of her face in case I did something, which I wouldn't.

"I don't know is there more?" I said almost afraid.

"What if I said I was sleeping with Steve on the side also?" she said and did the same movements as she did before.

"MAGGIE, what the hell are you thinking, are you trying to be a slut, you know what just forget it!" I said but then figured she probably just said that to make me feel better about myself.

"You were right that does make me feel better, thanks Maggs. You are kidding right," I said and then saw her break down in tears, this was not happening. Not to Maggie, she's so quiet and shy. How could she be doing this to all three of these guys? It just wasn't fair.

"Maggie just go I need to think this over, go back to work with whatever you need and talk to me later. I forgive you but I need time to think over what you're going to do about all this. Just calm down and go back to work like nothing happened. Its okay calm down," I said and hugged Maggie close just like she had done with me before.

After a few minutes she calmed down and walked out the door. I fell back on the couch trying to think about how Maggie got this way. Always cheating on her boyfriends. That's what I always used to do except I have an excuse; I hated my boyfriend (Evan). Maggie was really getting out of hand and I can't always get her out of all her problems.

This was going to be a hard one to solve, that's for sure.


	7. Let the Games Begin: Blackmail

That night was even worse than the entire day. At first everything was good. Pony and Johnny got back from school and everything was cool. Although I felt really guilty, I acted really normal. Then Maggie, Steve, and Soda came home and then Darry. Two- Bit and Dally we're going to be out partying all night so no Dally to be afraid of.

Maggie however had some big problems. At dinner both Steve and Soda wanted to sit next to her. Ponyboy looked so confused I almost laughed but Maggie was so uncomfortable it was almost unbearable to watch her suffer.

After dinner I just stared at Maggie and watched her suffer. We all just sat around and watched TV. When it got pretty late, Johnny left and I gave him a kiss goodbye. If that didn't make me feel guilty I don't know what will? Steve declared that he was and I quote "going to sleep over" and then winked at Maggie. Maggie looked like she was gonna barf and I don't blame her.

Pony and Soda went to bed and Darry went to bed so it was just me and Steve.

"You're in big trouble you know?" I said giving Steve the evil eye.

"What makes you say that?" he said and eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing just the fact that your fooling around with a girl who's what, four years younger than you?"

"Three, she's fourteen and how do you know this?

"Oh, cmon, I'm her best friend and you think she'd actually hide something like this from me. Steve take my advice, you'd better leave her alone or I'm gonna tell Evie."

"That's blackmail!"

"Cry me a river."

"If you tell, I'll tell."

"What do you mean, if I tell, you'll tell?"

"I mean Dally likes to brag about his conquests."

"I was not Dally's conquest."

"That's not the way Dally sees it."

"Stop turning this around on me, I don't like it."

"Listen kid, you like to take charge but in our little game, I just want you to know, I'll always be the one to come out on top."

"Who's blackmailing who here?"

"Well let's put it this way, if you tell Evie, I'll tell Johnny, that way we're both screwed."

"You know I never knew you were this evil, and I definitely don't know what Maggie sees in you."

"Who knows?"

"Usually, I'm the one to go out with the bad boys," I muttered under my breath.

"Usually you're the one to shut up, no I take that back Maggie's the one to shut up but you wouldn't know that from all the times me and her were alone together if you know what I mean."

"Shut up and get off my couch, your sleeping on the floor."

"Tyrant."

"You're a big boy, you'll get over it."

Then he got up and picked me up. I started shouting but he put his hand over my mouth and dropped me on the floor. That hurt so much that I blacked out so that was pretty much the end of my night. Let the games begin!


End file.
